A Soarin Dash Tail
by SoarinDash
Summary: This is Soarin's life story as a young colt. He was very, avoided due to his low level flying skills and is currently living in his miserable life.


Memories: "A Soarin' Dash Tail" Part 1

Written by: Soarin Dash

Being with Dashie and the kids has been the best thing that happened in my life. Now I'm going to tell you how I got here, where I am now. This is my story.

When I was young I was a weak flyer, I was the laughing stalk of the Junior Speedsters Academy. I could barely lift myself off the clouds, constantly battling my own wings to keep me aloft as I nearly collapsed with every attempt. No pony liked me; every pony thought I was weird. I couldn't seem to fit in with anypony; the aces, the newcomers, I even tried talking to fillies, the most terrifying endeavor of my short life. Each rejection more painful than the last, it was as if I was a completely different species, I was looked upon as if I wasn't even a pony. I was an outcast, no one to turn to, exiled from the whole academy; leaving only myself to grieve with. At the point, I thought society had cast me aside; just another pegasus at the academy which would fail miserably and end up in the place of nightmares…the Rainbow Factory. I was always nervous flying in front of anypony, knowing I couldn't manage to keep myself up as my wings quit time and time again; leaving more ammunition for ridicule and rejection. I had always been nervous flying, but that day would haunt me forever.

Today was the Annual Pegasus Exam for all colts and fillies. I was nervous, I knew I would never pass, everypony was waiting and saying "Can't wait for that loser to come out." As I walked passed, each group huddled into whispers about me, I knew they hated me. The entire group knew I would fail miserably, as if my own failure was just a sick game to them playing as their daily entertainment. I waited in the massive line, shaking nervously as the line slowly shrunk to nothing as each pony went. When there was only one pony ahead of me, I looked back to see the line had formed again; wishing I could just take off and run away in fear. I wish something would just come and free me from my nightmarish situation, but it never came. Before I could muster the courage to run, it was my turn, I knew I had to overcome my fear and do my best, even if I would fail. I looked around the entire academy, a thousand eyes now gazing at me like needles prying into my psyche as I stepped forward. I saw the entire academy laughing at me before I had even begun; I was too scared to move. The instructor snapped me, "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" He clearly had no positive emotions about me, as if he already knew I would fail. I looked at the platform and walked on, clearing my mind as I tried to calm myself. I summoned all my will and drove all my energy into my wings. I closed my eyes, hoping not to feel the ground as I strained harder and harder. After what seemed like an eternity as I fought gravity, I gave up. I opened my eyes to see I didn't lift a single inch off the ground; I failed the exam instantly as the stallion next to me shook his head in disapproval and the crowd laughed at me. Everypony was laughing at me, the entire facility pointing at me as I sat there, absorbing every miserable second of it as I tried to hold back my tears. I was never more embarrassed in my life. I wished at that moment I would just disappear, never seeing any of them again. My dad came and talked to the instructor, hoping he could defend me. "He failed the test." said the instructor as my dad looked at me in disbelief. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying as I sat down, they both agreed to something as they shook their heads and glared at me. Then, out of the blue, two pegasai like me took me away from my dad as he looked emotionlessly. "Daddy!" I yelled of the top of my lungs, hoping he would snap out of his almost dazed state. I was shocked to see my dad just turn his back on me, expressionless as a statue.

The two pegasai escorting me out refused to release me from their grip stronger than death itself, no matter how much I struggled. As I fought with all of my energy, I soon became weak, attempting to barely salvage enough energy to keep my head up; but just like my flight attempts, I failed with every weakening struggle. In the distance, I picked up faint scent of noxious gases emitting from hidden machines, the chorus of banging and grinding in the distance grew louder and louder at the two massive pegasi carried me closer. I could hear screams and crying in the distance, intertwining with the sounds of the machinery blasting over them forming a deafening roar. I suddenly came to a stop as I kept my head down in disappointment of myself; the two pegasai threw me into a room filled with fillies and colts like a crowd of sheep. We were all huddled in the tiny, empty room, like we didn't have any form of value anymore; the group seemed confused as to where they were. Almost every one of them was crying "Mommy! Daddy!" as each voice overlapped each other, turning the room into a chamber of anguish and tears as every little pony cried and screamed in fear. I had no clue where I was at the time, but as looked around and saw each pony's tear-stained faces; it instantly became clear to me. This was the end for all of them, the miserable end to every one of their short, saddening lives; and all they could do was scream hoping they would be saved. I spoke with only one pony, which he refused to reveal his name. He knew what was going on, and he tried to console me about the situation. At one point, I was actually having fun with him and almost made me realize about the fun of having a friend. Our fun couldn't last however; suddenly I heard a pony's voice through the speakers. "Good day fillies and gentlecolts, please line up here to get your free ice cream." The voice spoke in almost a calming and positive mood, alleviating my stresses just slightly. However, something didn't seem right; the tone of the pony's voice just didn't match the setting, like he wasn't in his place. Despite my curiosity, I remained optimistic, hoping my tension would ameliorate in any way. My friend was in front of me, looking back at me as if he was in complete belief of the announcement as a line formed by the door all of us entered in. One by one, each colt and filly went, I was excited, for at the time, I believed what I thought was going on.

" I never had Ice cream before." I said soundly as my friend looked back at me and nodded. I saw the line getting shorter and shorter as it trailed around corners of the building ultimately leading to a single narrow line directing to a sealed off room. Each time the line grew shorter, I could faintly make out the sound of screams of agony and fear; followed by a loud grinding noise. Despite hearing it, I refused to recognize the sounds as a sign of danger. It was almost my turn with perhaps six or seven ponies in front of me; my friend, who was in front of me, said in a now displeased and impatient tone "This is taking forever." I tried to nullify his impatience my telling him to calm down; he rolled his eyes, and turned back around. I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't like me anymore, that my statement had ended our brief friendship. As I pondered his reaction, I saw is turn was up. I noticed him step on a conveyor belt, bizarre, but I didn't have second thoughts at the moment. "Yay!" he screamed with excitement, as I was staring at him but only five or six feet behind, I saw him vanish from my vision in an instant. I looked forward to see six; closely interlocked gears grind up his tiny body in a bloodied mess as he screamed in an instant. I heard the sound of his snapping bones mix with his screams of terror as all of his body had become a mess amongst the gears. He didn't seem to struggle as he went; as he was instantly grinded up, not a single movement as his mangled body passed through the machine. My blood instantly froze in my veins, I only knew him for no more than twenty minutes, and now he was a pile of gore at the other end of the grinder; my only friend, now gone.

"No...No…" I broke down sobbing as I watched his tiny body get torn to pieces in the massive machine, my heart sank and all hope for me was sucked from my body in an instant. I looked up to see it was my turn, like death itself pointing its bony hoof at me. I looked as the conveyor belt slowly inched forward, I was either going to escape somehow, or become a bloodied mess for a machine; ending my short life. I knew I had to get out of there, I tried jumping to start flight, but the ponies around me shoved my head back down onto the belt, knowing I was too weak to fly. Slowly, I moved down the conveyer belt, my imminent bloody death now looking me in the face. Suddenly, something strange happened; my body became charged with energy. My heart raced faster than it had even gone before, my wings became as strong as they had ever been; and as I looked at the gap moving closer, I jumped to see my wings carrying me. At the moment, I didn't care about the flight; I just wanted to get out. As I looked to my side, I saw a massive window. With all my strength, I charged at it; as I closed my eyes, I felt the glass shatter around me. As I flew far from that awful factory, I realized I was free for the first time; both from the factory, and the ground.

I knew I could never return to Cloudsdale; my failure had permanently marked me a spot on the roster to go next in the Rainbow Factory, so I made a visit to Ponyville. I had seen anyplace outside of Cloudsdale; it was my home, my sanction of pain. I attempted to gather information of the town my trying to talk to any passing pony, but the result was always the same. Each pony showed a passing glance at me, ignoring my words, pleading for answers. I knew I wasn't going to be helped, so I was forced to hide. I was taking shelter in an empty garbage can on the side of the road. I knew that I was made to not be loved and cared for, and it took up until that point to truly let the thought sink in. I was walking in and about still being ignored by other ponies as I continued to ask each passing pony. Now finally giving up on the hunt for assistance, I glanced up and saw a rainbow mane filly beginning to race two other colts in the clouds above. I knew in my mind that the Rainbow mane filly didn't stand a chance, so I turned my head down yet again looking for food amongst the group, which I could enjoy. Suddenly, I heard it, _BOOM; _the thundering boom of an explosion shattered the silence of the sky in a grand detonation as I turned up to look at the sky. I was nervous to see what caused to deafening bang. I was astonished at what I saw, a massive rainbow disk cloud covering the sky. It covered the entire sky as the cloud reached further and further out.

"I thought that the Sonic Rainboom was an old mare's tale." I thought to myself, but the image before me proved so otherwise in a grand fashion. I don't know why, but simply gazing at the Rainboom forced a smile on my face. I was never happier in my life, seeing that Sonic Rainboom changed my mind about everything, knowing something that used to simply be only a story, now a reality. I soon forgot about my dearest friend as all dark memories vanished from my subconscious. I left the town and headed to a nearby park, the entire area being vacant of life. It seemed odd how the entire park was vacant, nothing seemed amiss at all. Suddenly, I looked up to see a solid black cloud approaching me in the distance. I saw solid white streaks coming from the dark mass. I never knew what lightning sounded like or what it looks like, but I learned right at that moment. It began pouring right above me, I became almost instantly drenched, now soaking wet and freezing. I knew I would get the Feather Flu if I was exposed to the rain for too long, but I saw there was no way to protect me. Suddenly, I saw a lonesome bench off in the distance, the only structure in the entire park, now the only way of protection for me. I ran as fast as I could in the pouring rain, the freezing raindrops pounding on my face. I took shelter under the bench, now shivering and exhausted.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." I cried to myself. Then, a sudden bolt of blinding light struck the ground with a deafening boom no more than twenty feet away from me. I had never been so terrified in my entire life. Adrenaline charged in my veins once again; I jumped out and tried to fly as far away as my wings would carry me. Suddenly, a bright flash engulfed my vision, blinding me for only a second. My entire body was suddenly struck numb as my ears began ringing and all I saw was a solid light. I fell down and crashed on the hard surface of the earth. The pain of the fall followed by the pain of the bolt struck me simultaneously; sending me into a reeling fit on anguish and agony. The pain eventually became too much for me, slowly fading my vision to nothingness. I thought it was the end for me, my short life now cut to an electrifying conclusion. My vision eventually began to return, only bringing forth a distant light intensifying as it grew brighter, eventually to a blinding brightness. Suddenly, I heard a heartbeat monitor amongst the void, followed by a voice echoing throughout my mind.

"He's waking up." The voice spoke, from an unknown direction. I wasn't sure if I should've been terrified, or relieved. The voice seemed one relief; as if obtaining good news.

"Whose voice was that?" I thought to myself as my voiced bounced about in my head.

"You've been out cold a couple of days now;" The voice responded immediately, as if it heard my thoughts trough my subconscious. "Here, let me remove those bandages" the voice spoke again, this time with a touching sensation on my hoof, but with no visual to match it to; as if only my ears recognized the feeling. When I soon opened my eyes, I was greeted to blinding, godly light, forcing me to close my eyes again, sending me back into the void of my mind.

"Whoa careful now; don't want to blind yourself." He said to me, now turning the light away from my face. I still couldn't manage to put a face to the voice, the blinding light blocking all vision.

"You got a visitor." The voice said, still unable to see from the light.

"Who would want to visit a loser like me?" I thought to myself, unable to believe anypony in Equestria would ever dignify them to visit a pony such as myself. I opened my eyes to see the same filly I saw the day before, the same that created the beautiful painting that graced the sky a few days before. She now looked right in my eyes, my vision still hazy.

"I Hope you feel better." She said to me, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. My face instantly turned solid red as she left the room without another word. I felt my cheek with my hoof, trying to embrace the first sign of affection I had ever felt in my life.

"What is this tingly feeling in my stomach?" I looked down at my stomach, expecting to see an abnormality of any sort; but nothing displayed itself. I looked back at the door to see it was empty, now hoping she would return. I wasn't able to explain my feelings for her, despite only meeting her only five minutes before. I knew at that moment I was in love with her, but it was the last time I had ever seen her.

If you wish to contact me, please feel free to visit my YouTube channel: channel/UCnXRwTMgYs5biLLbLfTLAwA/feed?filter=2

And don't forget to visit my Dashie's Channel too: user/immahrainbowdash


End file.
